


A Little Bubbly

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt RIPPLE EFFECT in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt RIPPLE EFFECT in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.

Janet laughed as the small waves of water crashed against her skin. Sam's fingers traced patterns across her curves while she kissed her way from Janet's lips to her neck.

Janet reached out, her own hands entangling in the short crop of blonde hair, guiding her lover's head before moving on their own exploration.

A soft moan escaped from Sam's lips and then Janet felt the sharp bite of teeth rake across her shoulder. A shiver spiraled down her spine and coiled low in her belly.

Who needed the jets from the Jacuzzi? They were creating ripples of their own.


End file.
